


Hot Coffee and pink haired men?

by Zorse_not_here



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Basically, First Meetings, Fluff, George and Sapnap are mentioned - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, dream is a simp, it’s kinda fast paced sorry, sorry for writing this, they are good wingmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorse_not_here/pseuds/Zorse_not_here
Summary: It’s 4am and I wanted the write some Dreamnoblade so take this trash based off a text post I saw,, sorry if it’s bad I didn’t clean it up. I’ll probably revise it tomorrow and cringe.Rated mature for like one sex joke kinda
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 274





	Hot Coffee and pink haired men?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I just wanted to clarify I’m shipping the personas not the irl people. I’m a multishipper what can i say. But yeah I don’t actually wish any of these creators to forcibly be in a relationship or anything that’s weird. 
> 
> I respect these people and if any of the creators included ever stated they were uncomfortable with any work of fiction written ab them I will instantly take down everything I’ve written. 
> 
> So anyways enjoy I guess, comments are appreciated and valid

Everything was cold and Dream had forgotten his gloves agains. Walking down the street to his favorite coffee shop. Just the thought of some hot coffee made him slightly warmer.

He’d finally made it a few minutes later, opening the door in a hurry to escape the cold. The comforting smell of coffee wafting through the air made for a calming atmosphere all through the small coffee shop.

Walking straight towards the counter he spotted George already punching numbers into the register. “Cinnamon latte as usual?” 

Dream smiled stuffing his hands into his pocket to take out some cash. 

“You know me so well George, how’s work been?” 

His friend just shrugged in response “the usual,” shuffling to begin making the drink.

Dream walked over to an empty booth, it was relatively crowded in the small shop full of college students studying and others simply working. He looked out the window covered in a slight layer of mist from the cold, he let out a content sigh.

He was scrolling through his phone when he heard the entrance door ring, he thought nothing of it and continued scrolling.

A few minutes later he heard some footsteps approaching and glanced up only for his eyes to see a pair of red eyes staring back. He sat up straighter feeling his face flush in shock at seeing the other man. Now that he looked closer the other man had his soft pink hair pulled back into a bun with some hair peeking out in a few places. It was startling how the man managed to pull it off.

“Uh.. can I sit here? There’s no other booth and you didn’t look too busy.” The man asked a bit hesitatingly, however he stood with the confidence anyone would envy. 

Dream sat up straighter and let out a small cough, “Y-Yeah of course no problem, I’m Dream by the way.” 

The mans lips lifted into a half smile, it was endearing and Dream wanted to see it again and again. “I’m Techno, nice to meet you.”

After a while of small talk he heard George call out his name. He excused himself and got up to take his coffee. Once he was at the counter George looked up and smirked, handing over his drink. 

“Were you going to introduce me to your friend Dream?” 

Dream fumbled a bit before spluttering “We just started talking not even ten minutes ago fuck off” 

His friend let out a laugh, Sapnap had made his way over putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dream seriously you guys just started talking and you clicked just like that” he snapped his fingers to accentuate his point. 

Dream rolled his eyes at his friends, he wouldn’t admit to them that he thought Techno was attractive and he would get on his knees in an instant if Techno wanted- 

“Take this to him will you, and tell him drinking straight black coffee is terrifying” George handed him another cup with what was he assumed Technos drink. 

“Okay, and stop staring it’s getting weird”

“You got this Dream” Sapnap laughed and gave him a thumbs up. 

He walked back over to the booth where techno was still scrolling through his phone, his head resting on his hand. He set down the coffee in front of the other man and slumped back into his own side. He saw the other mans eyes merely flicker up at the cup. 

“Thank you Dream” 

Dream nodded and drank his deathly sweet coffee taking in Technos features. He was lost in thought when Technos eyes had suddenly moved up and stared into his. Dreams felt himself flush all over and all he could do was stare back at the man in front of him.

“Dream?”

“My friend thinks your cute” he stuttered out face red.

Techno looked a bit startled and set down his phone staring at Dream before letting out a chuckle. “And who might that be?” 

Fuck.

“Uh, me it’s- uh” Dream was stumbling over his words he cursed before finally saying “it’s me, I’m the friend.” 

Techno stared at him for a bit with a blank expression before shaking his head fondly at him with a smile forming on his face “I think your cute too Dream, would you like to go out sometime?” 

Dream had a permanent blush on his face staring into those captivating red eyes of his. He nodded before shyly letting out a “yeah I would like that.” 

Techno smiled at him making the butterflies in his stomach ten times more apparent. He was gone for this man he had just met and he’d never been more thankful for his friends coffee shop.


End file.
